Ash and Persian
by WitChan
Summary: Ash takes a badly injured Persian to the hospital, then he let her stay with him forever. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Kanto, a teenager named Ash is heading to his mother's house. He and his Pokemon, a Pikachu, live there. His  
mother, Delia, is out on a vacation in Kalos, a region where Ash and Pikachu had their journey with a couple of friends. That mean Ash and Pikachu have the house to themselves. Sometimes, they invite people over to party, including his friends.

Almost reaching Pallet Town, Ash gasps as he sees a wounded Persian laying in the middle of the road and he rushes to her. The Persian had scratches on her stomach, two black eyes, and a few stab wounds on her back. Her former trainer did this to her, after he caught her taking a dump on his prize: a gold trophy with the words, "Best Pokemon trainer in Kanto".

"Oh no, what happened? I gotta get to a Pokemon Center, quick!" Ash said. He picks the Persian up and runs to the  
Pokemon Center with her.

* * *

A month later, Ash opens his door with a key while carrying a big bag of Pokemon food. Then, he walks inside and  
closes the door with his door. Pikachu and Persian was waiting for Ash in the living room with their bowls.

After opening the bag, Ash pours the Pokemon food on the bowls. Then, Pikachu and Persian starts eating as Ash heads to the kitchen. It's been a month since Persian stayed with Ash and Pikachu. Along with Pikachu, Ash spent time with Persian here and around Kanto.

Unbeknownst to Ash, Persian loves him in a romantic way, after he saved her life and cared so much for her. She  
wasn't sure if Ash loves a Pokemon differently, though.

At night, the Persian enters Ash's room and sees him reading a comic book about a superhero saving Pokemon from an evil scientist. She closes the door to get his attention and he smiles. Pikachu's busy watching television in the living room.

"Hi there, Persian. Do you need anything?"

The Persian jumps on the bed as she gives Ash a seductive look on her face. Then, she pushes him to make him lay on his back and gives him a kiss on the lips, which surprises him.

After a few seconds, the Persian ends the kiss. Then, Ash kisses back as he touches Persian's cheek with his hand,  
rubbing it as he visits Persian's tongue with his and french-kisses it. His cock begins to erect. Moaning, he and Persian close their eyes together, moving their together faster.

Persian didn't expect Ash to kiss back, but she's happy that he did. As for Ash, he's glad that someone loves him,  
and it's a Pokemon, not a human.

Breaking up the kiss, Ash throws the comic book on the floor, then he takes his clothes off, showing his naked body  
to Persian as Persian licks her lips.

Next, Ash lays back down and spread his legs. Then, the Persian puts both of her paws on Ash's legs and mouths his cock, sucking it as she shuts her eyes.

Moaning, Ash caresses the Persian's head, begging her not to stop until he cums inside her mouth. The Persian can't  
wait for that to happen. Her fun with Ash won't stop after this, though, since she's thinking of licking something else.

In the living room, Pikachu can hear Ash moaning in this room and he knows what's going on. He didn't mind it. In  
fact, he's happy for Ash and Persian.

Speaking of Persian, she goes faster. Now Ash pinches both of his nipples and he still asks for a climax. The  
Persian won't disappoint him. She loves having Ash's cock in her mouth.

Ash finally cums, and the Persian ends her stroking, tasting the cum through her mouth. After swallowing it all, she  
teases Ash's asshole with her claw as she sticks her tongue out. Ash knows what she wants, so he turns around and bends over.

The Persian puts her tongue deep inside Ash's asshole and starts rimming it, making Ash moan.

"Oh, that tickles... Don't stop..." Ash said.

The Persian suddenly speeds her tongue as she touches Ash's ass with her paws. To her, this is as good as sucking  
his penis.

Sometime later, Ash says, "It's my turn now..."

The Persian moves away from Ash, both turn the other way before Ash begins his rimming. He did it slow. Tasting  
Persian's ass didn't bother him despite it being nasty. This is all their fun with one another.

After a few minutes, he moves down a little and licks her pussy. Then, he plunges the middle finger inside Persian's  
ass and he finger fuck it. The Persian's enjoying this a lot. She wished she could have had her way with Ash before this day.

The human trainer stops licking as he kneels on the bed, guiding his dick towards her pussy, putting the dick inside  
her pussy to bang it.

"God, your pussy feels tight... and good..." Ash said.

Through all the stuff they did together, they love this one the most, especially Persian. She don't Ash to end this.  
She loves the incredible feeling from her cunt, also the way how Ash's pumping his cock inside her.

She didn't want to imagine Ash rejecting her love to him. Had he did, a broken Persian would obviously run away and stay in the wild forever.

After a while, Ash ends his banging as he falls from his back, calming down with Persian. As much as she wants to  
feel Ash's cock again, she needs to take a little rest first.

Looking at each other again, Ash and Persian move their faces closer for another kiss.

* * *

Another month later, Ash, Pikachu, and Persian are walking on Route 3. Delia haven't come home yet since she told  
Ash on the phone that she's staying in Kalos for the next few months.

Anyway, Persian's old trainer show up and she glares at him.

"Humph. I thought I left you for dead, bitch," the trainer said.

"So you're the one that hurt Persian!" Ash said.

"And who are you? Her new trainer? I could've shot her instead of beating and stabbing her. Speaking of which, say hello to my little friend!" the trainer said.

"Use scratch, Persian!" Ash ordered.

The Persian jumps towards her old trainer and uses Scratch to cut his throat and Pikachu knocks the gun off his hand with Volt Tackle. He falls on the ground and begs for immediate help. The gang refuses as they walk away, leaving him to die.

"Sweet revenge is sweet," Ash said, and the Persian and Pikachu nods their heads.

The End


End file.
